


Kẻ du hành không gian

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Love, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Steve và Erik du hành không gian chỉ để gặp lại một dáng hình.





	Kẻ du hành không gian

Người đàn ông cao lớn, mái tóc ông đã hoa râm, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn còn tinh anh, sắc bén. Ông rảo bước tiến về phía phòng nghiên cứu, những bước chân dồn dập cho thấy tâm tình vội vã của ông.

"Đã có kết quả rồi sao?"

"Đúng vậy, chúng tôi đã tạo ra được con đường tới đó." - Nhà khoa học trẻ mỉm cười tiến lại phía ông. Với niềm hân hoan trong ánh mắt, anh ta vội vã đưa cho ông xấp giấy tờ với hàng loạt thông số phức tạp.

Người đàn ông không liếc nhìn đống số liệu đó, ông chỉ chăm chú vào thiết bị đang được cả tổ nghiên cứu đặt trong một chiếc hộp trong suốt giữa phòng. Đó là giải pháp của ông, một giải pháp tuyệt vọng.

"Nó sẽ hoạt động chứ?" - Đôi mắt ông đăm chiêu.

"Theo lý thuyết là sẽ, nhưng vẫn không cách nào chắc chắn được. Du hành không gian là một việc nguy hiểm với những rủi ro ngập tràn đến từ mọi phía." - Nhà khoa học đẩy lại cặp kính, tỏ vẻ lo âu, ngập ngừng - "Nhưng.."

"Cậu cần gì để đảm bảo nó đưa tôi tới nơi tôi muốn đây?" - Đến lúc này, ông mới quay sang nhìn nhà khoa học. Đôi mắt ông tràn ngập kiên quyết.

"Hai ngài đã cho chúng tôi mọi thứ tôi cần. Nhưng.." - nhà khoa học xoa lòng bàn tay vào nhau - "Tôi cần người để thí nghiệm, đây sẽ là quyết định điên rồ"

Đôi mắt ông trở nên sắc bén, nhưng rồi ông bật cười.

"Cậu nghĩ thế nào Steve?"

Một dáng người tiến về phía ông, một chàng trai với mái tóc vàng. Anh mỉm cười nhìn tổ khoa học.

"Chuẩn bị đi, sẽ có hai người để các anh thí nghiệm"

***  
Lần đầu tiên sử dụng chiếc máy ấy, cả cơ thể Steve như bị xé nát, đau đến nhức nhói, nhưng bằng huyết thanh của mình, những vết thương nhanh chóng phục hồi, rồi lại bị xé toạc ra lần nữa. Nhưng anh vẫn cắn răng chịu đựng, trong đầu anh chỉ nghĩ về một dáng hình, anh nhấp môi, gọi tên một người - Tony.

Magneto, nay đã bước sang tuổi trung niên, nhưng cơ thể ông vẫn tràn ngập sức mạnh và bằng cách dùng sức mạnh từ trường bảo vệ cơ thể khỏi va đập, ông ít nhiều đỡ hơn người bạn mình, nhưng phần lớn những vết thương vẫn kéo dài trên da thịt ông.

Nhưng họ thành công.

Steve trở về ngay khoảng thời gian cha mẹ Tony vừa mất không lâu, lôi cậu khỏi đống bia rượu thối nát và ôm chầm lấy cậu. Anh không hôn cậu, chỉ đơn giản ôm chặt lấy cậu, để nghe tiếng tim cậu đập hăng say và lò phản ứng hồ quang chưa ầm ĩ nơi lồng ngực ấy. Steve muốn bật cười cho cả thế giới biết và anh siết chặt vòng tay, ôm chặt người đã là ngà men say.

Erik quay lại thời điểm sớm hơn ông mong muốn. Đó là khoảng thời gian mà Charles cô đơn trong căn nhà rộng thênh thang của mình. Và ông tìm thấy cậu với nụ cười trên môi, cho thấy rằng ngoài cậu ra, vẫn có dị nhân khác trên đời.

***  
"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" -Erik gào lên, những khung kim loại như hò hét trong cơn tức giận của ông.

"Tại sao chúng tôi bị trả về thời không này?" - Steve bóp mạnh tay cầm, làm nó trở nên dị dạng.

"Hai người chỉ là kẻ du hành thời không, không phải là một phần của thời không ấy, khi thời gian hết, cả hai bắt buộc phải quay trở lại." - nhà khoa học giải thích.

"Vậy đưa chúng tôi quay lại đó!" - Steve siết chặt nắm đấm. Cảm giác được ôm một người đã đánh mất từ lâu khiến tim anh như đập lại lần nữa, khiến anh biết thì ra bản thân vẫn còn sống.

"Ngay bây giờ!" - Erik cũng nghiến chặt khớp hàm, lời nói rít qua kẽ răng tràn đầy tức giận.

"Tôi e là không thể!" - Trước khí thế của hai người đàn ông mạnh mẽ, nhà khoa học hơi co rúm người lại, nhưng anh cũng không có cách nào khác - "Hai người đã sử dụng hết năng lượng mà chúng ta có. Lần dịch chuyển tiếp theo cần hai mươi bốn giờ để tôi nạp lại thiết bị."

"Hơn nữa, các anh cần chăm sóc y tế!" - nữ bác sĩ tiến lại gần, nhìn hai người đàn ông mệt mỏi, người đầy vết thương, nhưng đôi mắt họ tràn đầy sức sống và tim họ thì rực cháy hạnh phúc. Dẫu niềm hạnh phúc này thiêu đốt thân xác họ.

Cả hai nhìn nhau, và khi Steve cảm thấy không cam tâm, anh nhìn bàn tay trống rỗng của mình, nhớ lại cái chạm tay dịu ngọt của mình và Tony. Erik chạm vào vai bạn mình, an ủi:

"Chúng ta có thời gian, Steve. Khi thời gian của chúng ta như đóng băng từ ngày hai người ấy ra đi, đã gần mười năm, Steve, thì nay, chỉ hai mươi tư giờ, cậu lại không chịu nổi hay sao?"

"Đúng vậy, chúng ta có thời gian" - Steve lặp lại, bàn tay anh siết chặt chút hơi ấm còn đọng lại.

Còn ánh mắt Erik mang theo sự nghiền ngẫm, suy tính.

Họ vẫn dùng chiếc máy ấy đều đặn như một thói quen. Họ tới gặp bản thể trẻ dại của người mà họ yêu say đắm, rồi cùng giúp nhau vượt qua khoảng thời gian khốn khó. Nếu nói họ tới không gian đó để cứu vớt Tony lẫn Charles thì cũng không đúng, vì cả hai người đều được họ chữa lành vết thương lòng. Thế nên, họ say, họ nghiện cái giây phút bước qua không gian ấy, đến mức như thể họ không cần biết đến không gian này.

****  
"Cơ thể ông đã không chịu nổi nữa rồi, xin đừng tiếp tục nữa!" - Nữ bác sĩ nhìn số liệu trên giấy, rồi lại nhìn người đàn ông xanh xao trên giường bệnh, người vừa được truyền chất dinh dưỡng lần thứ ba trong tuần này. 

Ông vuốt trán mình, chiếc nhẫn trên tay vẫn sáng bóng hệt như ngày đầu tiên nó được đeo vào tay ông. Nhìn ánh sáng phản xạ từ chiếc nhẫn, ông trầm ngâm không đáp.

"Xin hãy dừng lại đi!"

"Cô đã yêu chưa?" - Người đàn ông trên giường hỏi.

"Hả?" - Nữ bác sĩ ngẩn người trước câu hỏi không liên quan ấy. Nhưng nhìn người đàn ông vẫn mải mê nâng niu chiếc nhẫn giữa những ngón tay, cô gật đầu. - "Rồi, đã từng. Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm như ông đâu. Bởi lẽ, người ấy.. là duy nhất."

Và ông bật cười trước câu nói ấy. Nụ cười ông trầm thấp, mà không hiểu sao lại đau đến nhói lòng..

Steve gặp Erik tại bệnh viện chiều hôm đó, và dù có huyết thanh chống đỡ, cơ thể anh vẫn không cách nào chịu đựng những vết thương do du hành không gian mang lại. Cả hai nhìn nhau, hai người đàn ông với hai mối tình của cuộc đời tràn ngập nuối tiếc.

Và họ bật cười.

"Họ hỏi tôi đáng không?" - Steve cụng lon bia lạnh với Erik, anh nhấp một ngụm.

"Vậy anh trả lời thế nào?" - Erik thì không thích bia, nhưng ông vẫn muốn uống cùng người bạn thân, người cùng chung số phận của mình.

"Anh nói đi?" - Steve bật cười, đá câu hỏi quay về với Erik.

“Làm gì có đáng hay không, chỉ là muốn hay không mà thôi!” - Erik trầm ngâm đáp.

Và Steve bật cười trước câu nói ấy, anh không tin là một người lạnh lùng như Magneto lại có ngày nói được những lời như vậy. Nhưng quả thật, anh không hề cảm thấy đáng hay không, chỉ là anh có muốn hay không mà thôi, và trái tim anh đáp lại rằng: có.

Và họ vẫn tiếp tục chuyến viếng thăm của mình mỗi khi có thể. Ánh mắt ông vẫn ngời sáng và tim anh vẫn đập nhanh khi sử dụng chiếc máy ấy, dẫu cơ thể cả hai tàn tạ theo những lần bước qua không gian ấy. Nhưng, cả hai chấp nhận.

***  
Khi Steve bước qua cánh cổng không gian, anh nhận ra dáng hình năng nổ ngày nào, giờ đang khụy ngã giữa sàn nhà lạnh băng. Anh chạy vội tới, đỡ cậu dậy, nỗi đau trong mắt anh như tràn ra, tiếng nói anh run rẩy:

"Tony, Tony. Em có ổn không, trả lời tôi đi!!"

Tony rên rỉ, rồi mở mắt.

"Em lại thức đêm nghiên cứu sao, Tony?"

"Anh nói gì vậy Steve, em cần gì nghiên cứu, anh tới từ thời không khác, hiện đại hơn mà, chỉ cần anh tiết lộ cho em vài bản vẽ. Em chỉ cảm thấy chóng mặt khi anh tới thôi. Có lẽ là ảnh hưởng từ bức xạ khi anh mở cổng"

Và Steve nhìn Tony ngồi dậy từ trong lòng mình, anh mỉm cười khó coi hơn cả nước mắt..

***  
"Ông đang nghĩ gì vậy, Erik?" - Charles tiến tới gần, môi vẽ nụ cười ngọt ngào.

"Sao cậu không thử đọc nó từ tôi?" - Erik chỉ lên đầu mình, mái đầu ông lẫn vài sợi tóc đã bạc, và chẳng có cái nón nào để ngăn cách ông và khả năng của Charles.

Cậu lắc đầu.

"Sao cậu phải dè chừng khi sử dụng món quà của mình?" - Erik nhíu mày, lo lắng.

"Vì tôi không muốn lạm dụng nó! Chuỗi ngày cô đơn ở đây là cái giá, vì tôi đã cố dùng nó"

"Nghe này Charles" - Ông dùng tay mình, ôm lấy đầu cậu, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh của cậu, giọng ông trầm, tràn đầy ấm áp - "Rồi cậu sẽ biết ơn nó, vì nó sẽ đưa nhiều người khỏi chuỗi ngày tăm tối."

"Nhưng ai biết được?"

"Rồi cậu sẽ biết. Nhưng đừng buồn vì khả năng của mình. Đó là món quà, là đặc ân. Tôi biết điều đó, có nhiều điều tốt đẹp bên trong cậu, hơn cả những gì cậu biết về con người mình, Charles" - Ông dùng khả năng, để bàn cờ trôi nổi bay về phía cả hai - "Một ván cờ?"

Nhìn bàn cờ, rồi nhìn Erik, cậu lắc đầu.

"Tôi không biết chơi cờ. Bàn cờ này là của bố tôi."

Và Erik sững người, bàn cờ rơi tung toé trên nền đất lạnh lẽo, vang vọng trong căn nhà trống..

***  
"Chúng ta cần nói chuyện." - Cô gái trẻ bước tới chỗ Steve và Erik - cả hai đều đang được điều trị đặc biệt do suy nhược và thiếu chất cùng hàng loạt vết thương kéo dài.

"Nếu mọi việc cứ tiếp tục, cả bốn người đều không có kết cục tốt." - Cô an tâm khi nhận ra cả hai sẽ không cách nào chạy trốn khỏi sự thật mà cô đang cố gắng nói cho họ biết.

Cả hai nhướn mày nhìn người trước mắt, trái tim họ đau đớn khi nghe đến cụm từ "không có kết cục tốt"

"Sẽ chẳng còn Iron Man, vì anh ta đã chết đi trong sự ngọt ngào của anh, Steve." - Cô nhìn Steve, tay bật điều khiển, màn hình trên giường chiếu lại rất nhiều hình ảnh liên quan tới Tony khi còn trẻ, từ mất mát, tới chìm đắm rồi đứng lên vượt qua như thế nào để trở thành Iron Man mà anh yêu. - "Tony có cơ chế mạnh hơn Charles, nhưng vấn đề khi mở cổng không gian rồi cũng ảnh hưởng tới cậu ấy hệt như Charles vậy."

"Còn ông, Charles sẽ chẳng thể nào khỏi bệnh nếu cậu ta tiếp tục bị ảnh hưởng bởi bức xạ từ trường lây từ ông sang cậu ta. Chúng ta không có thuốc hay thiết bị nào có thể giúp cậu ấy được" - Cô chìa cho ông thông tin phân tích từ mẫu máu ông đem về lần trước khi cậu đột ngột ngã bệnh không rõ nguyên do - "Và cũng như Iron Man, cậu ta rồi cũng mai một tài năng và chẳng đời nào lại trở thành Giáo sư X mà nhiều người ngưỡng mộ, còn ông thì yêu tha thiết."

"Nhưng hơn hết thảy, đó chẳng phải là người mà hai người đã yêu đâu.. Và dù đó có là người ấy ở khoảng thời gian song song, cũng đã chẳng phải người ấy nữa rồi."

Họ im lặng thật lâu, đến tận khi vị bác sĩ đi mất, Steve mới chua chát nói:

"Cay đắng thay là cô ấy nói đúng. Tôi đã từng mời em ấy Donut, nhưng em ấy bảo bản thân chưa bao giờ thích chúng. Ngày trước, tôi phải khó khăn lắm, mới đem em ấy ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng giờ đây.. em ấy còn chẳng thèm tới đó nữa, em ấy chỉ thích học hỏi từ những bản vẽ mà em luôn mong tôi sẽ đem tới. Em ấy chóng nhận ra là mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng đạt được thông qua tôi, mà không phải là gắng công mày mò. Nhưng đó nào phải lỗi của em ấy, tất cả là do tôi!" - Steve siết chặt bàn tay đến mức rướm máu.

"Charles không hề biết chơi cờ vua." - Erik nói, ông để quân vua đen len qua từng ngón tay phải mình, trong khi quân hậu trắng len qua bàn tay trái đeo nhẫn. - "Và thậm chí, còn không muốn dùng món quà mà em ấy vốn tự hào."

"Đôi lúc tôi tự hỏi bản thân có làm đúng hay không?" - Nắm chặt bàn tay mình, Steve thấp giọng rầu rĩ đáp. - "Đó, có thật sự là Tony tôi sẽ yêu? Tôi đâu thể để em ấy yếu ớt núp sau đôi tay mình, mà mất đi lý tưởng cuộc đời sau này, quên mất cách em ấy vui sướng khi cứu được một ai đó, hay đau khổ khi không thể giúp mọi người.. Tôi đâu thể ích kỷ như vậy được?"

Erik bật cười:

"Đó là vì anh là anh hùng, còn tôi, tôi chưa bao giờ là người tốt, Steve!"

"Erik!!" - Steve lo lắng bật dậy, nhưng Erik đưa tay ngăn lại anh.

"Nhưng.. tôi đâu thể để em ấy chết mòn trên giường bệnh?" - Erik vuốt mái tóc hoa râm của mình, và khi sợi tóc bạc rơi trên tay ông, ông mới nhận ra mà cay đắng thừa nhận: "Có lẽ tôi già thật rồi Steve.. còn Charles, em ấy có cả cuộc đời đáng mong chờ. Và chẳng đời nào cơ hội ấy tới, nếu tôi còn níu bước chân ấy."

Ông đau đớn nhận ra sự dứt khoát của những tháng ngày trẻ dại, ngông nghênh, ngang tàng, bất chấp hậu quả, đã biến mất trong ông rồi. Thế nên, chẳng bao giờ ông lại dám làm mọi thứ chỉ để níu kéo một dáng hình vụng dại..

***  
"Tôi tới lần này là để tạm biệt"

"Tại sao lại như vậy?" - Đôi mắt cậu tròn xoe đầy bất ngờ, và dù còn yếu, cậu vẫn gắng sức ngồi dậy. Người đàn ông đưa tay đỡ cậu dậy, kê chiếc gối vào lưng cậu.

"Có nhớ lần cậu ngất xỉu hay không?" - Người đàn ông quay lưng kéo ghế ngồi gần giường của cậu.

"Đúng vậy, nhưng chắc chắn là do gần đây tôi mệt mỏi quá thôi" - Cậu kéo chăn, ngăn cơn lạnh lùa qua.

"Là do sự ảnh hưởng khi mở ra cánh cổng không gian đã lây từ tôi sang cậu quá nhiều." - Nhìn vào mắt cậu, ông nói. - "Đó là lý do ta không nên gặp nhau nữa. Cậu sẽ chết, nếu còn như vậy."

"Còn ông?"

"Tôi.. vẫn sẽ ổn, nếu chuyến viếng thăm này đến điểm cuối của chuyến hành trình"

Cậu im lặng một lúc lâu, rồi đưa tay với về phía ông, ông cũng vươn bàn tay mình, rồi hai bàn tay đan vào nhau. Những ngón tay mảnh mai, đan thật chặt vào một bàn tay nhăn nheo, chai sần, tựa như hai thái cực, lại hoà hợp đến kỳ lạ.

"Hãy đưa tôi theo đi, được không? Ít ra ở nơi đó, tôi còn có ông. Ở đây tôi sẽ chẳng có ai cả"

Lần này, tới lượt ông mở ngạc nhiên. Dù thời gian đã tôi luyện cho ông rất nhiều, nhưng trước cậu, ông vẫn chỉ như một chàng trai thuở ban đầu.

" Đến tận cùng.. thì ra vẫn khác nhau.." - Ông mỉm cười chua chát, thì thầm. Nếu là Charles của mình, em ấy chẳng đời nào đồng ý đâu. Tựa như bên bãi biển Cuba năm ấy. Tựa như người đàn ông quật cường không lúc nào thôi đối chọi với ông chỉ để mong ngày dị nhân và loài người chung sống. Và chua chát thay, nực cười thay, nữ bác sĩ trẻ tuổi kia, lại đúng, trong khi ông, kẻ từng trải đời biết bao nhiêu, lại sai rồi. Một đáp án đau lòng biết nhường nào.. 

"Được không?" - Cậu gặng hỏi.

"Không, Charles thân mến. Tôi sẽ không đưa cậu đi cùng đâu." - Ông rút tay mình lại, để những ngón tay kia trơ trọi giữa không trung.

"Tại sao?" - Cậu nắm chặt lấy tay mình, nỗi thất vọng tràn đầy ánh mắt, lời nói, khiến tim ông đau nhói. Nhưng ông vẫn mỉm cười, vuốt mái tóc hãy còn nâu, chẳng vương lấy một sợi tóc bạc nào của cậu. Rồi từ chiếc gương đặt ở gần giường, ông nhìn mái đầu đã bạc của mình. Ông nhìn cậu, như từ đấy tìm kiếm một bóng hình..

"Vì có người vẫn đợi cậu cứu vớt, bằng trái tim, món quà của mình"

"Người đó thật sự cần tôi chứ? Cả phần mở đầu cuộc đời tôi, vẫn không một ai cần tôi cả, không một ai"

"Người đó, sẽ luôn luôn cần cậu. Hứa với tôi, hãy giúp chàng trai ấy bằng tất cả của cậu" - Ông mỉm cười.

"Vì những tháng ngày ông giúp tôi bớt hiu quạnh, trò chuyện cùng tôi, tất nhiên là tôi sẽ làm vậy. Nhưng người đó là ai?"

"Là.." - Nhìn đôi mắt xanh của cậu lấp lánh như đứa trẻ, ông bật cười tiếp lời -"Một người sẽ yêu cậu, thay tôi"

"Thay ông? Người đó sẽ tốt hơn cả ông?" - Charles nhìn ông, trong đôi mắt ngập tràn mong chờ. Một người sẽ yêu thương cậu? Còn gì tuyệt hơn thế đâu?

"Đúng vậy. Một người sẽ không bao giờ tổn thương cậu.. Tôi đã cảnh cáo hắn ta rồi, trước khi tới gặp cậu."

Ông đứng dậy khỏi ghế, và ông cúi người đặt vào đôi mắt cậu một nụ hôn. Nụ hôn dịu ngọt, ấm áp, đến từ một đôi môi đã rầu rĩ theo năm tháng dài. Cậu do dự đôi chút, nhưng cũng hôn vào má ông một nụ hôn. Ông bật cười thích thú trước nụ hôn ấy, một nụ hôn non nớt, trẻ dại.

"Tạm biệt, Charles"

Ông nhấn nút, chiếc cổng không gian mở ra từ từ.

"Tạm biệt!"

"Sống tốt, Charles." - Ông quay lại nhìn dáng hình nhỏ bé ấy lần nữa, để lưu vào lòng một khoảnh khắc..

"Vậy.." - Cậu ngập ngừng, nhưng khi nhìn thấy dáng hình kia gần biến thành những tia sáng li ti như tuyết, những điểm sáng ấy như hoá thành sức mạnh, thành dũng khí và cậu hít sâu - "Chúng ta của sau này sẽ thế nào?"

Dáng hình kia dần trở nên mơ hồ, nhưng vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra một nụ cười dịu dàng - "Chúng ta của sau này, cái gì cũng có."

"Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại?"

Người kia không đáp, vì những gì còn lại chỉ là một nụ cười hoá hư không. Tất cả, đã theo luồng sáng ấy, biến mất không còn chút dấu vết.

***  
"Tôi cái gì cũng có" - Quay trở lại thời không của mình, dịu dàng vuốt ve chiếc nhẫn mình từng làm, ông thì thầm - "Chỉ là không có em. Em từng có mọi thứ, rồi lại chẳng còn gì, nhưng sẽ có tôi."

"Từng muốn cướp em từ thời không ấy, nhưng nhận ra bản thân của thời không ấy sẽ đau khổ đến nhường nào, tôi của thời không ấy lại quá non trẻ để bước qua tháng ngày mất mát em, thế nên đành buông bỏ. Em của thời không đó, cũng chẳng là em của tôi, mà là em của một tôi khác." - Bàn tay nhăn nheo vẫn giữ chặt chiếc nhẫn, từng lời thì thầm trong căn phòng trống, trơ trọi, vẫn âm vang trong thinh lặng. Và nước mắt ông, vẫn lặng lẽ lăn dài trên bờ má gầy còm..

Thế thì, đành nuối tiếc lướt qua em. Nhưng, ít ra, khoảng thời gian ấy, cũng đẹp vô ngần..

****  
“Steve! Anh tới rồi!” - Tony chạy lại chỗ Steve, với nụ cười trên môi, và dù mắt cậu có quầng thâm cũng không cách nào che giấu được niềm vui ánh lên trong đôi mắt đẹp đẽ ấy.

Steve giang tay, ôm chầm lấy cậu.

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi Tony”

Dù bất ngờ với cái ôm ấy, Tony cũng nhẹ nhàng đưa tay ôm ngược lại anh:

“Có chuyện gì vậy? Anh đã làm gì ư?”

“Xin lỗi, tôi có thể sẽ không tới đây được nữa”

“Tại sao?”

“Vì công việc.”

Tony nhìn sâu vào ánh mắt của Steve, rồi cậu đấm vào vai anh thật mạnh:

“Anh nói dối! Dối trá! Anh cũng như tất cả mọi người!!”

Nhìn gương mặt non nớt tràn ngập tức giận đánh mình, Steve chỉ biết siết chặt vòng tay, để ngực cậu chạm vào nơi ngực trái anh - trái tim đập trong thổn thức và cay đắng.

"Chỉ một chút nữa thôi, một chút nữa thôi, Tony. Tôi đã nghĩ mình sẽ bỏ qua hết thảy thời gian, không gian cách biệt để ở lại đây cùng em, mãi mãi. Tôi sẵn sàng trả giá cho điều đó, sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả trăm, cả ngàn điều ước, chỉ đổi về cơ hội bên em"

Tony không cách nào nhìn gương mặt thân quen luôn kề bên mình trong những ngày khó nhất đời vừa qua. Nhưng từng lời, từng lời dịu dàng vang bên tai cậu, chẳng khó để nghe ra nó cay đắng biết nhường nào.

"Nhưng buồn cười làm sao, tôi không muốn dối lòng nữa. Vượt qua thời gian, băng qua không gian, tôi đã không cách nào chơi trò trốn tìm này được nữa. Tha thứ cho tôi."

"Anh muốn nói cái quái gì hả?" - Tony vùng vẫy trong cái ôm tuyệt vọng ấy, cậu gào lên. Nhưng Steve vẫn không buông lỏng vòng tay mình, như thể chỉ cần buông lỏng tay mình, nhìn vào gương mặt ấy, anh sẽ mất sạch dũng khí.

"Tôi đã không cách nào bên em được nữa." 

"Là chuyện gì mà chúng ta lại không tìm cách được chứ? Không, với công nghệ của thời đại anh sống, có gì mà không thể chứ?" - Tony gào lên, nước mắt trào qua khoé mắt, ướt đẫm áo anh. Lúc này Steve mới cay đắng nhận ra, Tony của thời không này quá non nớt, chưa trải đời và.. đây nào phải Iron Man mà anh yêu. Không có mất mát, chưa trải qua đủ đau thương, và không được trui rèn qua gian khó, Tony Stark, mãi mãi sẽ không bao giờ có ngày trở thành người mà những tháng năm sau anh sẽ yêu da diết, đến tận lúc chết đi, cũng vẫn nắm chặt tim anh. Và giải pháp thời không này, ngay từ đầu đã là sai lầm. 

Anh ghì chặt gương mặt cậu, anh kề trán mình vào trán cậu, nhìn những giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt trẻ trung, anh dịu dàng dùng tay mình quẹt đi thứ nước mặn chát ấy. Nước mắt Tony vẫn rơi, cậu lắc đầu thật mạnh, cố vùng vẫy.

"Không, Tony, sẽ chẳng có cách nào cả. Tôi không muốn yêu em qua một dáng hình. Không, tình yêu này chưa bao giờ trọn vẹn, tôi chưa từng yêu em. Người tôi yêu, duy nhất, chỉ mãi là Tony Stark thời không của tôi. Những thứ này đây chỉ là một giải pháp của sự tuyệt vọng." - Steve cay đắng nói, trong khi Tony như chết lặng. - "Xin lỗi em, Tony."

"Quên tôi đi, Tony" - Steve nhẫn tâm nói, lời nói tựa như con dao hai lưỡi, cứa đứt trái tim non nớt của Tony, lại cắm chặt vào tim Steve.

"Đồ khốn!! Anh muốn tới là tới, bước vào đời tôi như một cơn gió mang tràn đầy ấm áp, rồi giờ anh muốn bước ra, không chút vấn vương?"

Và anh hôn lên giọt nước mắt của Tony. Giọt nước mắt mặn chát, làm đôi môi anh chết lặng. Nhìn người mang dáng hình hệt như người mình yêu, Steve nhắm lại đôi mắt tràn đầy đau buồn của mình. Để rồi khi anh mở mắt ra lần nữa, trong đó chỉ có sự tĩnh lặng, anh đứng dậy, cách xa khỏi Tony và rút từ bên hông khẩu súng xóa trí nhớ, rồi hướng nó về dáng hình mà anh yêu nhất đời.

“Tôi sẽ giúp em quên đi, và rồi khi thời gian qua đi, em sẽ biết ơn tôi vì điều này”

“Đồ khốn khiếp, tôi không muốn, không muốn” - Tony rướn người, định lao về phía Steve, nhưng bàn tay cứng rắn kia, hiếm hoi làm sao, lại run rẩy khi bóp cò..

"Tạm biệt, Tony." - lời mà anh vẫn luôn muốn nói cùng em, đến giờ mới có thể thốt ra. 

Tòa nhà Stark cao lớn, với những mảng kính ốp cẩn thận, để ánh chiều tà buông nhẹ vào căn phòng rộng thênh thang, Tony quỳ giữa sàn nhà lạnh lẽo, bàn tay cậu vẫn vươn về phía trước, như thể muốn nắm lấy gì đó… nhưng khi cậu rút tay mình lại, nhìn vào lòng bàn tay trống rỗng của mình, cậu vẫn không hiểu điều gì đã trôi tuột qua kẽ tay mình như tia nắng chiều buồn tênh kia.. Nhưng trái tim vẫn như lỗi nhịp, tràn đầy nuối tiếc.

Khi Steve quay về thời không của mình, bàn tay trái anh vẫn vươn về phía trước, nắm chặt. Anh rút tay mình, nhìn vào nó, anh chẳng thấy gì ngoài sự trống rỗng đến tận cùng.. Giây phút ấy, anh đã muốn nắm lấy bàn tay đang vươn ra kia, nhưng thời gian của anh đã hết..

Nước mắt trực trào nơi khóe mi, rơi vào tâm hồn. Chấn động một mảnh tình ái chết lặng.

Anh hôn lên bàn tay trái mình, thành kính như con chiên ngoan đạo:

“Cảm ơn em, Tony của thời không ấy.. Đã cho tôi biết, thì ra tôi yêu Tony của thời không này, đến nhường này… Và, xin em đừng lo, sẽ có một tôi khác, yêu em, yêu em đến mức có thể nhẫn tâm đến nhường này.."

Thế thì, đành nuối tiếc lướt qua em. Nhưng, ít ra, khoảng thời gian ấy, cũng đẹp vô ngần..


End file.
